From This Day Forward
by Lori Gale
Summary: What could possibly go wrong does in Beckett and Castle's quest to get married on time. Will it happen?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just a little story about how I would have written the wedding episode! Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: As of today, I own nothing related to Castle!

"_From This Day Forward"_

Through the haze of sleep, Kate could hear a distance ringing. She swam from the tranquil bottom and broke the surface of slumber to catch the pitch of Castle's voice vault an octave higher as he asked, "What?"

She fumbled for the light and turned it on, rolling over just in time to see his panic stricken face as he continued his one word questions. "How? When?" He threw the covers back and started pacing the floor, absentmindedly raking his fingers through his hair as he listened to the answers.

She sat stark still as he vigorously rubbed the sleep from his eyes and then asked, "Is anything salvageable?"

Kate's head snapped up, and with that one word she was by his side, sharing the earpiece of his phone. Her crestfallen features mirrored his as the person on the other end described the damage to the Hampton house. From what she could gather, it wasn't a total loss, but the wedding that was to take place that weekend; was not going to happen.

Rick hung up and threw the phone into the billows of their comforter, while apologizing to his fiancée. "I'm so sorry, Kate. I'm so sorry," he repeated as tears pooled in the ocean blue of his eyes. "How could something like this have happen? I've got to get ready and drive up and access the damage," he said as he was digging through the dresser looking for something, anything to wear. "Find us another venue."

Frustrated he wasn't finding what he was looking for, he slammed the drawer shut; rattling the mirror. Taking her cue, Beckett slinked over and soothed the stress from his shoulders and placated his rising temper with peppered kisses to the nape of his neck. "Sshh," she whispered into the shell of his ear. "It'll be okay. Everything will work out," she reasoned.

"Really?" He croaked as he felt her hands flatten against his chest and descend with sureness and intimacy. He turned around into her arms and crashed his mouth into hers; needing that simple act to reassure him that for better or worse, she was going to see this wedding through. That no matter what; a husband she didn't know she had, or a fire that consumed part of their Hampton home, she was sticking this out and not running away because unforeseen obstacles were suddenly in their way.

He got the answer he was looking for; a kiss that rivaled his own. One that pushed as well as pulled. One that proved she was his equal. And when she pulled back from his embrace, her quiet strength showed in her posture as she led him into the closet and selected his clothes and then left him to get ready while she made coffee for his trip.

When he emerged from the bedroom, his coffee was poured into his favorite Thermocafe travel mug, along with a day old bagel covered in blueberry cream cheese. Kate had his keys to his Mercedes looped around her index finger when he approached her. She extended them, then pulled them back with a teasing smile.

He wasn't in the mood. "Let me ask you, Kate. Why aren't you more upset about this?"

"Me being upset isn't going to help you any," she answered, dropping the keys on the countertop and stepping back to gather her coffee and her wits. She sensed a darkening in his mood and braced for what was coming.

"Yeah. Considering my one and done girl has a husband to track down. I can see how you being upset about the delay in our impending wedding wouldn't be helpful. Or reassuring, for that matter," he sarcastically spit out.

She figuratively bit her tongue and gave a curt nod to his comments; chalking them up to his distressed state of mind. "Please be careful and call me if there is anything I can do from this end," she offered as she gently kissed his cheek. Then she made her way to the bedroom to get ready and go find her "husband", Rogan O'Leary, and bring this nightmare to an end.

A/N: Now off to watch the season finale!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

A/N: Thank you to those that have reviewed, followed and made a favorite! Wow is all I can say about that finale! So, to fill in blanks, ease the pain, redo….you name it; here is Chapter Two.

Disclaimer: Not mine. But sometimes, I wish they were!

Kate Beckett had the better part of four hours on her drive to Willow Creek, New York to reminisce about her ill-fated relationship with Rogan O'Leary. She met him her freshman year at Stanford, shortly after her mother's murder. It was at a time she was desperately seeking the stability that she had known prior to the day her world was turned upside down by the Johanna Beckett's untimely death. And up until that point, her father and friends weren't enough to ease the new found hurt. And then she met Rogan.

It happened so innocently. It was a late, winter night and she was in the library, studying. Trying her best to catch up on lost time. But concentration eluded her, and as she was stared at the text, teardrops fell and started soaking the page of her book. She angrily swiped at her cheeks, willing herself to stop, but she couldn't. She just stared at the blurry swirl of words and let her broken heart have its way. Tear after tear rhythmically dropped and soaked through, god only knew how many pages, before a pristine white handkerchief was placed in the fold of the book, catching and muting the dull gray stains of her misery.

She glanced upwards and stared into what she thought were the kindest, most understanding pair of soft brown eyes she had ever seen. Then he gave her a thoughtful, tiny smile, and those eyes; they lit up her world. They were like stars, all shiny and twinkling in the midnight sky.

He took the handkerchief, shook it out, and dabbed at her tear stained cheeks. Gently wiping away the residue of her mascara, and to an extent, her sorrow.

"I'm Rogan. Rogan O'Leary," he introduced himself while taking a seat next to her. His voice as playful as his eyes.

"Kate," she whispered back.

"What has a pretty girl like you so upset?" he quietly asked.

"A loss." It was all Kate said.

He gave an understanding nod and then stood. Putting a hand on her shoulder he whispered, "I hope things get better."

And as easily as he appeared, he left. Leaving a less agitated, a more calm Kate Beckett in his wake.

He wasn't always easy, Kate remembered. As much as he had that smooth Irish charm, he had an Irish temper to go along with it. He had been in his fair share of scrapes and near misses because of his feisty nature, but Kate liked him anyway. With him, she was like the Phoenix. The self assured, cocky Kate emerged from the smoky ashes of her mother's murder and began living again. All because of Rogan O'Leary.

It was short lived, however. After spring break, Rogan was different. He had gone to Vegas with some buddies and when he returned, he was more on edge than usual, and less patient with Kate and her moments of spiraling out of control because of her mother's murder. As it was her loss that brought them together, it was also what tore them apart. Or so she was led to believe.

While she knew him in college, she really didn't know that much about his past. Why he was older than most of the juniors in his class? And even though he was down to earth and friendly, he didn't have a lot of friends. Only one, really. Clarice. A beautiful girl, who on any given day, could have been Kate's twin. Beckett wondered what had happened to Clarice? Where was she and did she fit into the scheme of things?

She dialed Espo's number and his familiar tone came over the phone.

"Yo, Beckett. What's up?"

"Hey, Espo, can you check and see if in any of the cases involving O'Leary, there was an accomplice? Particularly a woman?"

"What you thinking, Chica?"

"Spidey senses," she answered with a smile.

"No accomplices. But, there is a woman living at the same address in Willow Creek. Her name is Clare Tompkins. Name ring a bell?"

"Close enough. Thanks, Espo. See you in a few days at the wedding." She hung up and started piecing together likely situations involving Rogan, Clarice and herself. None of them were sunshine and rainbows.

She also wondered how it was that no one, including the US government, hadn't spotted the fact that she was a married woman? She knew when she applied for the position with the AG's office, she had been vetted up the ass end. Why didn't they discover the marriage? And, god, what was this going to mean with the IRS?

Her head started to hurt with all the scenarios that were running through it. She laughed and thought about Castle and his "theories", and wondered if his head ever felt like this? Speaking of Castle, she hit the speed dial on her phone and called him.

"Hey," he managed in a tired, almost defeated voice.

"Hey, Babe," she replied back; faking cheerfulness for the sake of the man on the other end.

"Beckett, you don't have to do that."

"Do what?"

"Pretend."

"Castle, come on. I'm used to you being the one looking for the silver lining, not the other way around." There was silence on the line. "Babe?"

"I'm here. I'm the guy who knows guys, and I can't find anyone to help me with this," he stated with a level of exasperation that worried Kate. "How are you in your search for your husband?" he asked, emphasizing the word husband.

"I'll let you know in a few hours. Keep your chin up, Castle. This will happen. We will be married this weekend. I'll talk to you soon, okay?"

"K. Be careful."

Before she could reply, he hung up, and her heart sank like a stone. With that, she applied a little more gas and sped toward her destination.

Willow Creek was a cozy little town located near the Cayuga River, just slightly northeast of Ithaca. As Kate drove through the main drag, she spotted the Victorian styled house that was the home to one Rogan O'Leary. She parked across the street and made her way up the steps and through the front door; searching for apartment 1.

She gave the door a resounding rap and waited patiently for someone, anyone to answer. The next knock was an impatient bang, rattling the door frame. "Come on, Rogan. Answer," she pleaded in a muted tone.

As she waited, a neighbor poked her head out at the racket Beckett was creating and stated, "He's not home, honey. Might want to try the bar."

"At ten-thirty in the morning?" Kate asked.

"He can have any hours he wants. He owns it. He and Clare."

"Thank you," Kate offered with a wink.

Kate stepped inside the only bar in Willow Creek and let her eyes adjust to the dimly lit space. Any noise that was there before she walked in was suddenly doused by her presence. She had always had the ability to silence a room.

Heads turned as she made her way to the bar and eased up onto the stool. She leaned forward for good measure; giving the patrons a good look at her sweetheart shaped ass before she cleared her throat.

"Hold your horses," complained the bartender as he readied the till. "What can I get you?" he asked as he turned and met the stony gray-green stare of Katherine Houghton Beckett.

"A divorce would be nice," Kate answered with a smile that pinned Rogan O'Leary to the spot where he stood.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

A/N: Once again, thank you to everyone that has reviewed, followed and made a favorite. It is truly appreciated!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

"Kit-Kat," Rogan barely acknowledged as he stared, in what seemed like forever, into her mocking glare.

"Hello, Rogan," she bit out with only a touch of civility.

"What, what brings you to Willow Creek?" he stammered.

Just as Kate was to about to explain her business, a stunning brunette sashayed over and latched her arm through Rogan's; staking her claim. Beckett narrowed her gaze and recalled what the woman looked like fifteen years earlier.

"Clarice?" She watched Clarice's eyes dilate and her jaw clench at the mention of her name.

"Sorry, my name's not Clarice."

"Then what is it?" Beckett probed.

"That's for me to know," the woman said with a haughtiness that made Beckett want to snatch a knot in her thick brown hair.

"Hey, Clare, how about another round?" Came a call from behind Kate. Then a fifty dollar bill was slapped down on the bar next to her. "For my buddies," he motioned to the rowdy group in the corner. "How about you, sweetheart? You want anything?" he drawled out as he stepped into Kate's personal space.

She leaned away from him as she answered, "No, thank you." She looked at Rogan and pointed to the end of the bar. He went willingly as Clare tended to the intrusive patron.

"Look, Kate," he started seriously, but was cut short by the wave of her very stern finger.

"What scam were you and Clarice running when you met me and decided to lift my social and marry her using my name?" Kate roughly whispered to his knowing stare.

"Look, Kate," he tried again, and lifted his hands to create a barrier between them as he struggled to justify his illicit actions towards a vulnerable Katherine Houghton Beckett. "I, we, were running. A score went bad. Usually, we were in and out. We kind of fashioned ourselves like Robin Hood and Maid Marion," he defended with a short laugh.

"You stole my social and used it to get married," she reemphasized with a tone that sounded like his mother's when she was pissed at him. Which was often.

"Just to get married," he stressed. "I never used it to steal your identity. That would have left a paper trail and we didn't want that."

"Yeah, too bad. If you'd done that, I would have found you sooner."

"What exactly do you do, Kate?"

"I need you to sign the divorce papers," she clarified. She laid out the documents and presented him with a working pen to sign them.

He stared at them and gave his short growth of a beard a stingy scratch. "I can't." He regretted his response immediately as she leaned into his space and nearly head butted him.

"What do you mean, you can't?" she growled, her nostrils flaring.

Her anger was a notch below simmering and quickly rising to boiling as he leaned into her and confessed into her ear, "I kind of made Kate a widow." He lingered for a moment enjoying the familiar cherry scent. He closed his eyes and remembered how fragrance would intensify when her temperature would rise. Especially during lovemaking; and also when she was pissed. Like now.

"The death certificate?"

He pulled back and stared down at the bar. "There was none." He took a chance and gazed up at her. "The kind of death I had, and the people who killed me, are not the kind of people who want death and what they do advertised. Or investigated."

Kate finally sat on the bar stool next to her and wearily rubbed her eyes and face. She breathed the stale air in her palms as she tried to soothe her brows with her forefingers. It was at that moment, Rogan saw her engagement ring and painfully understood her predicament.

"You're wanting to get married, and you can't because you already are. I'm so sorry, Kate."

When she dropped her hands, shiny tears glazed her eyes and threatened to fall as she stared back at a contrite Rogan O'Leary. "How long ago did you make her a widow?"

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"After your last shenanigans, you still have this town as your place of address. And look, you're still here. Don't you think someone, those that don't like to be investigated, will show up and claim their prize?"

"Don't think that that hasn't crossed our minds. We live looking over our shoulders every day. We're trying to get enough money together to leave. We have," he stopped short of confessing more as he watched a broad shoulder stranger enter the bar. Reaching under the bar top, he palmed his trusty sawed off shot gun and had it at the ready when he welcomed the outsider. "Howdy. Can I get you a drink?"

"Any kind of scotch. Neat," the man replied, taking in the pretty woman near the end of the bar.

Kate watched as Clarice made her way to the bar and poured the man his drink. Then she looked back at Rogan. His brow was scattered with a fine layer of perspiration, and he eyes narrowed as he watched his bar maid place the drink in front of the neatly coiffed man with the smiling blue eyes.

Kate drew his attention back to her as she spoke. "I see there's a bed and breakfast down the way. Think I'll get a room, get some rest, and we'll talk later." She curtly folded the divorce papers and tucked them within her jacket.

She didn't give him any time to rebut her stance on further communication. He just watched her lithe frame ease off the stool and walk out of the bar. He turned just in time to see the stranger admiring her, as well.

Some twenty minutes later there was a knock on her door, and without looking through the peephole to see who it was, Kate yanked it open and greeted Castle with a more than urgent, hungry kiss. Pulling him in, she slammed the door shut with his body and ravaged his mouth. Drawing back, she smiled at his dumbstruck face. He was totally caught off guard by her actions. And he liked it.

Removing his jacket, he stalked forward, leaving it fall in a heap behind him. He seized her arm and jerked her into his chest, a little puff of air left her lungs as he repaid her greeting. He began tugging at her clothes, tossing them with abandonment throughout the Victorian space, until he had her down to barefeet and jeans. In one swift motion he scooped her up and tossed onto the canopy bed. Its headboard banged against the wall in protest as he climbed on and continued his heated assault.

Tugging at his belt, Kate managed to shove it aside as her fingers grappled with the button on his jeans. Once free from its hole, she started to pull it down, but suddenly his hand gripped hers and pulled it over her head, while pinning the other with his side.

A tiny frown creased her brow as he silently commanded her to hold still. Then he roughly whispered a promise into the sweetness of her bosom, "I'm going to make you forget you ever knew Rogan O'Leary!" He latched onto a straining nipple and pebbled the flesh even further. And like the conquering heroes of old, her arched back and mewling tones spurred him towards the conquest they both desired and needed.

He kissed his way down the supple planes of her stomach until he reached the button fly of her jeans, and while still lightly restraining her, he used a free hand to unbutton and unzip. She lifted her hips to aid in the removal of the pesky material. He laughed as he placed a kiss above the panty line.

"A little greedy, Kate?"

"Yes," she answered honestly. Her eyes dilating and her chest flushing with anticipation. "You promised," she reminded. "And I expect you to keep that promise."

He let go of her hands and stripped her bare; not just of her clothing, but of her need for control. And when he rejoined her, they only thing between them was a want and desire to make the other forget about those who came before them. It was about a carnal worship that only lovers share.

Though he had thoroughly mapped her body and learned the swale of her womanhood, the delicious curves of her buttocks, and how her breasts would delicately pillow in his palms, he was most amazed with how much she was willing to give back. Her imagination in lovemaking was only rivaled by her need to please him.

A gentle coaxing with the undulation of her hips and widening of her legs, prompted him to ease into a home of warmth and honey. She pushed him back onto his knees and flung her luxuriously long legs over his shoulders, and with her crossed ankles, tugged him down to her. God, he loved her flexibility and the smoky green of her eyes as she let the rhythm of their lovemaking slowly build. They were unusually quiet in their measured pace. As they looked at one another, each realized, without words, they had found the perfect match to their soul. And at that moment, two became one. Breaking apart and coming together as only lovers could.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

A/N: A big hearty thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites. Those certainly make an author's day!

Disclaimer: Don't know a thing!

Kate woke to the sound of a dripping faucet and a soft breeze wafting through the curtains and across her bare back. She shivered and searched for the covers, only to find the security of Castle's hand. He gave hers a reassuring squeeze and then he placed a tender kiss to the soft skin between her shoulder blades. Another shiver ran down her spine and deliciously pooled at the base; tingling for more.

She lazily turned over and sought his warmth, only to find him rising to his feet, fully dressed. He gave her an appreciative once over as she easily stretched and then went limp at his heated stare. He didn't have to imagine the perfection of Venus. She was right before him; in all her glory.

Reaching, she grasped and tugged at his index finger to rejoin her. Coyly sucking on her bottom lip and slowly blinking her sleepy eyes, she tried her best to entice him. Oh, how he wanted to. But he had work to do, and she needed to get back to the city.

"Come on, Kate. We've talked about this. You're to head home and let me deal with O'Leary," he reminded as he was collecting her clothes and carefully laying them out on the bed. "Remember? In between round one and round two?"

He gave her his best devil-may-care smile, then grabbed her hands and pulled her up to a sitting position. She rag dolled on him and fell back into the soft, fluffy, bed. Doing her best to elude his grasp.

"Come back to bed, Rick," she uncharacteristically whined. "We can talk to him tonight. Together."

"No. We agreed, Kate. You're to go home and help Mother and Alexis find us a new venue for our wedding this weekend. I'll take care of O'Leary. Man to man or mano-a-mano," he threatened as he brought his fists up and punched the air.

"I'm tired," she softly complained, and turned over and buried her head in his pillow. His scent soothing her jumbled nerves.

"How about we go for a late lunch?" he offered.

"I'm not really hungry," she muttered into the pillow.

"You feeling alright, Kate?" His concerned tone getting a rise out of her.

"I'm fine, Castle," she answered as she threw back the covers and grabbed her clothes before heading to the bathroom.

"Because I've noticed you haven't been eating like your normal self."

"Bridal nerves," was all she said as she closed the bathroom door on him and his query about her health.

Ten minutes later she emerged looking at least awake, but there was an underlying tension in her movements as she gathered her overnight bag and purse.

"Look, Kate," he began, but was cut off by a stern look and a curt wave of her index finger.

"Castle, it was my mistake and I should be taking care of it. Not you. I still can't believe that you decided to drive up here. You must have broken every speed limit law known to mankind getting here so quickly. And as noble as you think that is, that still doesn't give you the right to fight this battle. Like I said, earlier, my mistake…"

He closed the distance between them and cut her off, "And you think," he deliberately started, "you can convince Rogan O'Leary to just sign the divorce papers? Because I saw the way he looked at you as you left the bar. His reminiscent smile said it all. And since he didn't know that your intended was sitting at his bar sipping scotch, he is more than likely going to let old memories motivate and determine how that conversation is going to go."

When he finished he was in her personal space; his nostrils flared with the thought of Rogan O'Leary and his polluted thoughts regarding his fiancée.

She narrowed her gaze, but he didn't budge. "How is it, not two hours ago, we made the most tender of love, and now you're acting like a teenager who's date for the prom dumped him for the coolest kid in the class?"

"I'm the coolest kid. Or don't you remember?"

"No. I said you were the funniest kid!" She waited a beat then continued. "Or maybe it's you that's," she stopped short and held her tongue. She damn near bit it in two trying to control the storm that was brewing.

"Me that's what, Kate?"

She found the control, or better yet, the courage, to say what was lurking at the back of her mind. "Maybe. Maybe it's you that's relieved there might not be a wedding," she hurled at him as he got closer. He stopped short at her comment. "I let your comment of this morning go because I saw how upset you were over the fire in the Hamptons, but you push all the wrong buttons at the wrong time, Castle."

"I push because I feel there's something there with this guy. He reminds me of Vaughn," he blurted out. "It's like he owns a piece of your heart and you're unwilling to let it go."

"Yes, he owned my nineteen year old heart. A heart that was vulnerable and needy for someone, anyone, to take away some of the pain that consumed it. Constricted it. But you, you have this heart," she emphasized. "You have the heart of woman that has loved, but has never been in love," she hesitated, and then spoke with a sureness that she didn't know existed. "Until you."

She turned and yanked open the door, leaving him slack jawed and suddenly remorseful for the things he had said, and then she turned and faced him. "And Richard, that Vaughn thing? You've got to fucking let that go!"

Now, he really was speechless as he listened to her angry footfalls carry her down the hallway to the staircase. Quietly he eased the door into its frame and leaned against it, wondering how, in just two short hours, they went from completing each other to nearly crumbling apart.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, etc. on this little story.

Disclaimer: Nah!

Like Tony Randall in _Pillow Talk_, Kate couldn't believe she had that much water in her to cry out over the past sixty miles, as she raced back to the city. What made things worse; the concerned glances she received from passing motorists as tears coursed down her cheeks, disappearing into the V-neck of her Henley. A cursory glance into the rearview mirror brought shame and remorse to the puffy hazel of her eyes, and with a rough swipe, she wiped the miserable residue from her cheeks.

She picked up her phone and found the number of Saige Townsend. She hit the call button and within seconds she was connected to her old college friend.

"Hey, Saige," she began, her voice catching. "I need a favor."

Castle walked into the dimly lit bar at what he figured was the height of business, as every table was taken. He again opted for the bar and was greeted by O'Leary, himself.

"Scotch, neat," Rogan remembered as he poured Castle two fingers worth of his best watered down grain whiskey.

In a mock salute, Castle drained the contents of the tumbler and placed it back on the bar for a refill. "So, the brunette from this morning?" he inquired with a nonchalance that caused Rogan to pause in mid pour. "You know, the one with the witch hazel eyes?"

"What about her?" Rogan asked as he finished pour and capped the bottle.

"She's tasty," Castle winked.

Rogan narrowed his gaze and pressed into the bar, inches from Castle's smug face. "Careful. That's my wife you're talking about," he warned in a rough undertone.

Castle didn't blink as he threw back the cheap scotch, then slipped off the bar stool and headed towards the door.

"Hey, pal," Rogan called after him. "That's twenty bucks for the drinks."

"You can collect outside," Castle threw over his shoulder as he made his way out of the bar and waited for O'Leary to show.

Rogan slammed past the door and came to an abrupt halt as he saw Castle leaning against his bright red Ferrari. "Nice car."

"And fast, too. Got me here in a little over three hours from New York," Castle bragged. "Just in time to see my fiancée having a conversation with her low life, piece of shit husband."

"You and Kit-Kat?" Rogan huffed with a snort. "Go figure? You don't seem like her type."

"Kate. Her name's, Kate," Castle corrected, ignoring the rest of O'Leary's comment. His mood darkening with every passing second while in the presence of Rogan O'Leary.

"Look, like I told Kate," Rogan emphasized her name. "I'm not going to sign. I can't."

Castle pushed off his car and removed his jacket. "Well, that's disappointing," he stated plainly. He carefully he rolled up the sleeves of his button down, and an unnerved O'Leary took a step back from the imposing figure of Richard Castle. "If that's the case, this can only go one way," Rick warned, and with one step closed the distance, throwing the first punch.

It was a solid strike and it sent O'Leary spinning like an out of control top. But Rogan gave as good as he got, and before they knew it, they were skidding across the hood of the Ferrari and landing hard on the pavement. O'Leary taking the brunt of the fall. The air whooshed out of his lungs as Castle landed a few more choice punches, and as Rick grabbed the front of Rogan's shirt, O'Leary took that moment to head butt Rick's face.

That moment allowed Rogan to shove Castle off and pummel him with a few quick strikes to Rick's abdomen before he managed to kick the legs out from under O'Leary. Rick had a clear shot but held up when Rogan put his hands up in surrender.

"Fine. You win," Rogan conceded. "If she means that much to you, I'll sign."

Castle helped him up, then grabbed his jacket from the car. "She means everything," Castle simply stated as he pulled free the dissolution of marriage papers and smoothed them out on the hood of the Ferrari. He uncapped a pen and handed it to Rogan, encouraging him to sign the document.

O'Leary scrawled his name on the line provided and handed the pen back to Castle. "So you know, I just signed my death warrant."

With little to no emotion at all, Castle folded the document and placed it in his back pocket. He climbed into the car and threw a satchel at O'Leary.

"What's this?" Rogan asked.

"Payment for the drinks. Plus a big enough tip to start over." Castle started the car and looked at O'Leary. "Somewhere far here." He slammed gearshift into first and tore away from the curb, leaving a stunned Rogan O'Leary in his wake.

Nearly three hours later, Castle entered the familiar glow of New York. After learning from Martha that Kate was spending the night at her apartment, he made his way to her side of town. Leaning against the door frame, he knocked and waited for her to answer. He knocked again. Still no response.

Plucking through the keys on his keychain, he found the one for her apartment. He slid it into the lock and gained entrance. He was greeted by muted strands of light from the cityscape, and as he carefully made his way, he found stacks of moving boxes impeding his path to her bedroom.

Finally he found the light switch and gave it a flick to discover her bed was empty. The only other piece of furniture in the room was the dresser. He opened his drawer and began unbuttoning his shirt. Ironically, this time, he found the buttons on the cuffs willing participants.

With his clothes in his drawer, he walked over to the bed and pulled back the duvet. Her scent wafted up and encompassed him in a soft, loving cocoon, and then he crawled between the sheets and let sleep claim him.

In another part of the city, Jim Beckett soothed the curly length of his daughter's hair as she pressed her cheek into his thigh and tried to find her way into a deep slumber. He was sure tomorrow would be a better day. It had to be.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

DISCLAIMER: Again, nah!

Kate woke to the smell of coffee and the kindly smile of her father. Slowly she pushed up and ran a weary hand through her misguided tresses as the other reached for the steaming cup.

"Sorry about last night, Dad," she apologized for what seemed like the umpteenth time.

"Katie, did I ever tell you about the night before I married your mother?"

Kate's hazel eyes peered over her cup and she withdrew her lips from its rim as her father settled next to her on sofa. She raised her eyebrows and waited expectantly to hear what happened.

He savored the sip he had just taken as he fondly gazed upon his daughter. "Well, to say you are your mother's daughter is an understatement. You have her beauty, within and without. You have her deep seated need for justice. Her quiet strength and courage. And, her temper," he finished with a reminiscent chuckle.

Kate gave him a playful glare as she sipped her coffee, waiting for more.

"My colleagues and friends threw me a bachelor party the night before our wedding. They decided it would be fun to invite as many of my former girlfriends as possible. As the evening wore on, shots became long swigs from bottles and innocent Q & A's became Truth or Dare."

Kate gave him a horrified glance.

"What? That game's been around for, like, forever! Anyway. As the evening marched on into the wee hours, all of the girls had left, except one, Darcy James. She was my first love, if you will. We spent the rest of the time at the diner where you and I have our brunches, sobering me up.

"It was around ten thirty when we left the shady comfort of the diner and stepped out into the bright and unforgiving morning sun. Darcy had wrapped her arm through mine and told me how happy she was for me and wished me and your mother the best. She lightly kissed me goodbye and walked in the opposite direction. I watched her walk away with a deeper appreciation for what was waiting for me later that day. Then I looked across the street and there stood your mother."

"Oh, shit!" Kate muttered. Then quickly put her fingers to her mouth in a silent apology for her slip of the tongue.

"Oh, shit's right," Jim exclaimed. "And to make matters worse, traffic was horrific and I couldn't cross to catch up to her. She wouldn't return my calls, and I sat on pins and needles for three hours wondering if we were going to become man and wife. I took a leap of faith and trusted what we had for each other was real, and that we meant what we said and felt. I showed up at the church and I married your mother."

"So, how'd the wedding night go for you?" Kate teased.

A warning tilt of her father's head answered her question and she playfully nudged his shoulder. "Moral of the story?" she asked.

"Trust what you've built, Katie. Insecurities pop up at the worst of times. And guaranteed, this won't be the last. Trust me. Just keeping showing up." He kissed her temple and helped her up. "See you tonight at the dinner."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and let a tiny tear tumbled from her lashes as she remembered her life with her father. Everything good and bad had been worth it for this moment. "I love you, Dad," she whispered into the shell of his ear.

"I love you more," he declared, blinking back his own tears.

Martha's head popped up at the sound of the apartment door opening. She circled around the bar and came into the living room to see Castle toss his jacket onto the sectional. She gasped at the sight of his face. "Richard? What? What happened?"

"Oh, I just became a little more ruggedly handsome, that's all," Castle explained as he sat heavily upon the cushions. He tossed the signed divorce document onto the coffee table. "After a little convincing," he pointed to his face, "O'Leary kindly signed on the dotted line. Not that it matters."

"What do you mean?" Martha asked as she sat next to him and his stony silence. "Richard?" she prompted using her mother's tone.

"We had a slight disagreement yesterday afternoon. I might have brought up Vaughn's name," he sheepishly confessed.

Martha blew out a long held breath and batted her eyes for Castle to continue.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh, Richard. You really are the example as to why men are from Mars. Darling, I thought Vaughn was a resolved issue. Or so you said. So what compelled you to bring it up?"

"I don't know," he answered. "It's just that O'Leary reminded me of Vaughn. Except he doesn't have a pot to piss in or a window to throw it out of. But, he's cocky and self-assured like Vaughn."

"And what are you, chopped liver? Richard, Katherine could have the pick of any litter if she was so inclined, but she's chosen you. Is it really so hard for you to believe that you're enough? That you're the one she wants? That you're the one she's devoted to, and wanting to spend the rest of her life with? "

He stared back at her, then he got up from the sofa and went to his office. He dialed his attorney and made arrangements for the documents to be picked up and taken to the courthouse for processing.

When he came back into the living room, he found Martha back in the kitchen making them a fresh pot of coffee. "You know, Mother, I used to think I was enough."

"What has happened that changed your mind?" She waited for an answer. None came. "Nerves? Trust me, darling, anybody who's ever been in love falls prey to those feelings. And not just nerves. Feelings of jealousy. Moments of self-doubt creeping in to burst your perfect world. Trust me, Richard, show up every day, and it will work."

Martha watched as he gave a curt nod and poured a cup of coffee before heading to his bedroom. She picked up her phone and placed a call. "Hello, darling. How are you feeling this morning? Better? Good. Yes, he's home. Being all male and sulky. What else can Alexis and I do to help? Don't worry, he'll be there. Good bye, darling."


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Purplangel, herself! It was so nice meeting you on my sojourn out West! Have fun putting that Castle puzzle together. Again, thank you for the fun visit!

I hope you have enjoyed reading this as much I have writing it. Thank you, everyone!

DISCLAIMER: I wish!

Delicately Kate keyed open the apartment door and took a peek inside the loft, only to find it dark from drawn curtains, and extremely quiet. Kicking off her sandals, she gave her newly painted toes an animated wiggle and then made her way into the kitchen.

A fresh pot of coffee greeted her and she readied a cup. She felt his presence and spun around to see him leaning against the door frame to his office. His arms were crossed, as if he were guarding his heart. He said nothing. Just stared as she cautiously approached.

Instinctively she reached for his bruised cheek and recoiled when he pushed off the door frame and moved away toward the kitchen; bypassing her concern.

"I called several times," he said over his shoulder. "Why didn't you answer?"

She didn't have an excuse for not answering his calls, only that she was still mad. She knew it was childish, but she wasn't going to make excuses for what she was feeling; then or now. "I was still pissed," she admitted without shame or guilt. She changed the subject. "Mano-a-mano, I see. Hopefully Rogan looks worse."

He shoved the coffee pot onto the burner with more force than necessary and turned on her. "Don't be flip with me about him or the situation, Kate."

"Flip? Did you just say flip?"

He glared at her, expecting the Kate of old to return and bolt for the door. But she held her ground and walked toward him; keeping the concrete bar as a metaphoric barrier between them. She slammed her coffee cup down and a slosh of the hot mixture splattered an arcing pattern toward him. He blanched at her rising temper.

When she finally spoke, it was in a measured, controlled tone. The kind that made him cringe with worry. "Look, Rick. I'm sorry for my stupid nineteen year old self, and the mistake I made. I'm sorry it has put a crimp in the weekend we have both been waiting so long for. But I'm not sorry for the men that came before you. It's because of them, that I knew what I wanted in life partner. It's because of them, that I found you and fell in love with you. And the same goes for the women in your life. I'm grateful to them for helping to shape the man you are today.

"But know this, I'm through apologizing for my past. It is where it's supposed to be, behind me. Hopefully, you can accept that and move forward. Because, if you can't, this marriage we want, won't work."

She waited for his reply. He said nothing. With a cock of her head, she took that as her cue to gather her belongings for the dinner at the New York Public Library and go get ready at her apartment. "I'll see you at the library," she called over her shoulder as she opened the door to leave.

"Maybe," he defiantly mumbled.

She rounded on him, her temper in full bloom. "Richard Edgar Castle!" she startled, "You will have your sorry ass there to honor the men and women of the Twelfth. Especially those that share our floor. Do you understand me? Captain Gates is expecting your heartfelt toast," she added for good measure. "And, it's black tie. So wear your tux."

It was the last thing he heard before she slammed the door on her way out. And just as quickly as she left the door opened again. His hopes raised, then were dashed when his mother appeared looking rather dumbstruck after being caught up in the wake of Katherine Houghton Beckett.

"Explain yourself?" Martha asked in her best no nonsense tone.

"Why does it always have to be me?"

"Because you're a man, darling," she answered as she sashayed past him for a strong cup of coffee. "We have two hours before the dinner at the library. I suggest you start getting ready. Would you like me to touch up your badge of courage?"

"I'm not sure I'm going."

"Richard. These men and women consider you part of their working family and would be terribly disappointed not to have you there participating in their accomplishment. It's a big deal being the number one precinct. And, it will go a long way in your relationship with Captain Gates, to give an outstanding toast to the men and women of the Twelfth," she layered with faux guilt. His drooping shoulders assured she was successful as she made her way up the stairs. "Remember, it is a black tie affair. So wear your tuxedo, dear."

As Richard Castle exited the limo, he reached back and helped his daughter, Alexis, and then his mother, Martha, out of the car. As they turned towards the entry of the New York Public Library, they were greeted by too many to count lighted candles that softened their accent up the banistered center aisle under the watchful gaze of the two formidable lion statues, Patience and Fortitude.

As Castle hit the top step, he turned and reflectively took in the lighted space, and knew that somewhere in the library, some lucky couple was getting married. It was part of the tradition to have the lighted steps for a wedding. A pang of jealousy yanked at his already tender heart.

"Richard?" Martha cooed softly at her solemn son. "Let's go inside."

As they entered and walked past the Celeste Bartos Forum, with its thirty foot high saucer domed glass ceiling, they paid little attention to the opening that was adorned in crime scene tape; effectively keeping the curious at bay. No one gave it a second thought as they made their way to the third floor and the Salomon Room for cocktails before the main event which would be held in the library's main reading room at the opposite end.

The Edna Barnes Salomon Room at the NYPL was stunning in its transformation from a reading room to its current display for a cocktail party honoring the men and women of the Twelfth Precinct. The warm maple wood flooring glowed beneath the industrial track and chandelier lighting as guests mingled and partook in the libations and hors d'oeuvres provided before the main event.

Martha and Alexis broke away from Castle as they entered the space, and it gave Rick the chance to find the bar and mingle with Esposito and Ryan, as well as Mayor Wheldon.

Ryan nudged Castle and noted his _badge of courage_. "You know, Jenny has some tinted moisturizer you could use on that shiner?" Castle sent him a Beckett-like glare and Ryan backed off with his hands up in a mock surrender. Espo and Wheldon chuckled at Ryan's obvious discomfort.

As much as Castle tried to be engaged in the lively conversation, he was constantly on the lookout for Beckett; wondering why she hadn't made an appearance at an event she clearly thought he needed to attend.

"So, Ricky, you excited about this weekend?" Wheldon asked.

"Yeah. Sure." Castle lied. Not wanting to be a Debbie downer and tell Bob the bad news.

He suddenly felt the tightening of his shirt collar and excused himself from the group of men. It was then he saw her. He curve of her cheek rising in a smile, and the supple column of her neck, as she gracefully turned her head and met his gaze. Her eyes darkening a shade as he solemnly acknowledged her presence.

Someone touched her arm and drew her attention away from his fixed gaze. He took the moment to admire the way the form fitting gown accentuated all of her best parts; which was everything. The slate grey sequins danced beneath the faux skylights above, and when she turned back to him, her eyes were alight with a smoky haze that stirred a fire at the base of his spine. Quickly he drained his tumbler, hoping it was enough to douse the smoldering embers deep within. Her smile told him it hadn't work.

He placed the glass on a passing waiter's tray, and when he looked up, she was nowhere in sight. As tall as he was, he couldn't find her in the crowd. Instead, he nearly ran over the Captain and her husband.

"Mister Castle. So good to see you," the Captain began as words died in her throat when she saw his bruised cheek and blackened eye. She suddenly remembered her manners and introduced her husband. "Let me introduce my husband, Harrison Gates. Harrison, Mr. Richard Castle. Detective Beckett's fiancé."

"Pleasure is mine," Castle said as he shook Harrison Gates hand.

"Mine, as well, Mr. Castle," Harrison offered. "We are so looking forward to this weekend. I'm sure you and Detective Beckett are very excited."

"We are," Castle again lied. "We can't wait. If you'll excuse me, I believe I see my lovely intended and I wanted to speak with her before the event tonight."

"Of course. We're looking forward to your toast, Mr. Castle," Captain Gates added.

"So am I," Castle nervously agreed, as he hadn't a clue as to what he was going to say. He would cross that bridge when he came to it, but right now, he had Beckett in his sights and he desperately needed to speak with her.

Just as he was coming within striking distance, he saw Lanie grab Kate's arm and rush her out of the room. He started to follow, but Esposito and Ryan flanked him and escorted him out of the Salomon Room. They ushered him across the hallway and down a flight of stairs to the second floor.

"She's waiting for you in room 206. The Trustees Room," Javier instructed. Espo gave a small smile to Ryan as they walked back up the stairs to the party.

Castle gave a tentative knock to the door, announcing his arrival before he opened it and walked in. The Sue and Edgar Wachenheim III Trustees Room was cozy a space with walnut paneled walls, a striking marble fireplace and incredible 17th Century Flemish tapestries. And in the middle, under the massive chandelier, sat Alexis upon a circular, tufted settee.

She rose and smoothed out any imaginary wrinkles in her black tuxedo pants. "So, I bet you are wondering what happened to my evening gown?" she asked with a dimpled grin.

"What's going on, Alexis?" he countered in a deeply concerned tone.

She made her way over to the fireplace, where a garment bag was perched from the mantle. She unzipped the bag and pulled free his Tom Ford wedding tux, along with its pleated tuxedo shirt and bow tie.

"Time to change," she matter-of-factly ordered her father. "Shoes are good, though," as she handed him the tux and shirt. From a table nearby, she plucked up a small black box and handed it to her father. "From your best girl," she offered with a tender kiss to his cheek. Then she checked her watch and said, "The boys will be here in one half hour. Will that be enough time?"

"Time for what, Alexis? What's going on?" he asked again.

She was at the door when she replied, "You'll see," she smiled. "See you in one half hour."

And just like that, she was gone. He stood there dumbstruck as to what just happened. He thought he was meeting Kate. Instead he was being asked to change his tuxedo, and then the boys would be arriving in one half hour.

His face went slack as he remembered his walk through the library earlier. The crime scene tape, the familiar faces at the cocktail party; all invitees to their wedding. None of it was registering at the time, because he was having too big of a pity party to really notice, or care. It was all falling into place; the last minute call from Captain Gates asking him to attend and give the toast. Everyone had played their part perfectly, including Beckett. Though, he wondered if their fight had been part of the ruse. He could only hope.

A tiny cough alerted the party inside the Brooke Russell Astor Reading Room that Alexis was about to pass through the curtained entryway. There was no knocking on the Rouge Jaspe marble that framed the entryway. As she entered, she caught a glimpse of Kate's wedding dress as it appeared suspended from the mezzanine's bannister. It was ethereal. She could only imagine what Kate was going to look like as she walked down the aisle in about an hour.

"Plan in play?" her grandmother asked with a smile.

"Yes. Though he's a little confused," Alexis admitted as she recalled her father's dumbstruck expression.

The photographer snapped one more shot of the soft gown against the glass and steel bookcases that housed some of the most rare books and manuscripts. It was one of Castle's favorite places in the whole library.

After the final shot, Lanie rushed up the steps to retrieve dress from the railing. She brought it down to a smiling Kate and gently placed it upon one of the long reading tables the space offered.

Jenny waited patiently to retrieve the bridesmaid's dresses as the photographer had placed them on the stairway bannister in ascending order of the bridal party.

Madison snuck behind Kate and gave her a gentle hug. "It's time to get the bride ready."

An affirmative nod of her head was all Kate could manage as she stared at her gown. Thankful for Matilda King's input and graciousness in taking back the wedding dress she had given Kate. And understanding NYPD's policy on not being able to accept gifts.

She couldn't have been more thrilled when Matilda suggested the Monique Lhuillier collection. The moment she stepped into the strapless gown, with its Chantilly lace overlay, she knew it was the one. And when Matilda placed the floor length tulle shawl about her shoulders and fastened the three pearls buttons, it was confirmed; this was the one.

Maddie adjusted the shawl, so it set just barely over the shoulders and followed a six inch band across Kate's back. The two lengths in front trailed down her arms to the floor, and when she walked, they softly billowed behind her. She slipped into her white lace pumps and then turned to face her wedding party.

She was greeted with quiet smiles and shimmering eyes of happiness. She reflected their sentiments as she smoothed her nervous hands down the lace front of her gown.

"Now it's time to get you girls ready," Martha instructed as she gently squeezed Kate's hand.

Jenny had laid out each bridesmaid's gown with shoes and accessories on the nearby tables. As if in the military and stripping down and reassembling M-16's, the women went about removing evening gowns and putting on bridal wear in succinct fashion.

While they were getting ready, Kate, with Martha's help, retouched her hair and makeup and mentally prepared herself for her walk down the aisle. Shimmering tears rimmed her eyes and threatened to fall as she looked at Martha.

"You're such a beautiful woman, Katherine. But your beauty isn't just on the surface. It resonates from deep within. And I'm sure it is something your mother is very proud of. The woman you've become. I know I am. And before you make that long trip down the aisle to my awaiting son, I would like to give you something. Something borrowed, if you will."

She handed Kate a black velvet case that housed a strand of delicate pearls. As she put them on Kate she told her the story behind them. "These delicate pearls belonged to my mother. A woman of considerable charm and flamboyancy," she implied with a wink. "They were given to her by her mother on her wedding day. I always knew I would give them to the love of Richard's life. I just didn't know it would be lucky number three. Of all the women that have walked in and out of his life, you are the only one that I know will stay through thick and thin. You are a worthy woman, Katherine. Welcome to our family." She lightly kissed the top of Kate's head and turned and looked over at the rest of the bridal party and proclaimed, "Stunning. All of you." Then she was off to find the photographer for more bridal shots.

"So, girlfriend," Lanie began, "You have something borrowed. Now, I believe you need something blue." She looked to Maddie and Jenny with a twinkle in her eye.

"That'd be right!" Maddie exclaimed as she and Jenny headed Kate's way with a little blue satin bag. "From me and Jenny."

Kate carefully opened the little bag and pulled free a blue and white garter with a blue sapphire stick pin fashioned in the knot of the white bow. She handed the garter back to Maddie and lifted her dress and allowed her oldest friend to put the naughty little piece in place. They giggled at the right time for the photographer to immortalize the moment.

"And now for something new," Jenny announced as she looked to Lanie.

Lanie took her cue and produced another petite blue box. As Kate opened it, her mouth formed an O, and fresh tears rimmed her eyes. "Oh, Lanie! They're simply beautiful." Shaky hands were relieved when Lanie took charge and pulled the delicate sapphire and diamond earrings free from their case. The tiny diamond rested on top of the post and a pear shaped sapphire lightly dangled beneath. They were the perfect size for the occasion; just enough color with a hint of awe.

Closed heads shared a moment of quiet reflection that only true girlfriends know, and then Lanie checked with the photographer to see what was next on the agenda. Photos with father of the bride.

And as if on cue, Jim Beckett was ushered in by none other than Martha herself. Upon seeing his daughter, his breath was literally taken away.

"Told you," Martha reaffirmed to him in a whisper. "Ladies, gather your bouquets and lets do a last minute check with the guys. Shall we?"

Chiffon gowns sashayed in unison as the bridesmaids gathered their bouquets of Calla Lilies and Baby's Breath and made hasty exit; giving the bride and her father their special time together.

"To say you've shown up is an understatement, Katie," Jim Beckett said with an extreme amount of pride. "And looking so," his words caught in his throat as he held her at arm's length and admired the woman she had become, "utterly beautiful."

It was a night for shimmering tears as the daughter gently wiped the one that escaped down her father's cheek. "Thank you for being my father. Thank you for every second; good and bad. Thank you for getting lost and then being found. Without those moments we wouldn't be here. I've been blessed with the best of parents. And because of you both, I'm ready to take the most important step in my life. I couldn't have gotten to this point without you. Whether here or in spirit."

"This is what father's wish for their little girls. To grow into kind, independent, loving souls. My wish has come true, Katie." He looked down at her right hand and saw his wife's engagement ring. He gave it a gentle squeeze. "You mother's, too. Shall we take some memorable pictures?"

"I'd love that."

Back in Room 206, a nervous bridegroom paced the floor until he heard a rap at the door. Quickly he opened it up to find his best girl, Alexis. She entered and was quickly followed by Javier and Kevin.

"How much longer?" he asked the gang.

"Hum, about one half an hour. Nervous?" Alexis playfully probed.

She produced a paper shopping bag filled with plastic cartons filled with boutonnieres and ared _Cartier _penbox. After helping the groomsmen's with their single white roses with Baby's Breath, she then turned her attention to her father. She delicately pinned his purple Calla Lily onto the left lapel of the shawl collar of his tuxedo. She then put her white Calla Lily onto her lapel.

Castle took a moment to give her the once over; straightening her bowtie and checking her cufflinks. "I couldn't have asked for a better best girl," he whispered as he pulled her into the best hug they ever shared.

"Oh! One more thing," she slipped out of his embrace and grabbed the red_ Cartier_ pen box and placed it in the inside pocket his suit jacket. "No peeking until your wife says it is okay. Okay?"

"Okay," he answered with a triumphant smile. His wife. In one half an hour, she will be his wife. "I don't suppose you will tell me how all of this came about?"

"Nope," she teased, and then came a knock upon the door, interrupting her thoughts.

Esposito opened it up to find the photographer and her equipment. "Picture time, big guy," he informed the bridegroom.

Several pictures were taken with Javier and Kevin, as well as Alexis and the boys. Then it was just the two of them, as Espo and Ryan took leave to get the guests seated and take care of last minute follies.

Simone, the photographer, instructed the bridegroom and best girl in different poses; Alexis checking his tie and cufflinks. The last picture was a replica of Alexis riding piggyback on her father's back; like the one he had in the living room at the loft. He knew it would be his favorite picture of the two of them. And someday he also understood he would be wearing the shoes of Jim Beckett, and walking her down the aisle to start her life with the man of her choosing. At the moment, he could wait for that day.

"I realize you've waited a long time for this day to be here. And believe me, Kate has moved molehills and mountains to make this happen for you both. I know this is only the first of many happy days for you both," Alexis sincerely acknowledged. "I wish you nothing but the very best, and every happiness possible. You deserve it, Dad." Her twinkling eyes shone with pride and love for the only real parent she had ever known.

He placed a delicate kiss to the top of her head and gave her hand a gentle squeeze, conveying everything that his heart was running over with. Then it dawned on him; his vows. "My vows? I don't have them with me and I haven't memorized them. Shit! The rings? "

"Relax," Alexis offered in a calming tone. "Kate has all of that covered. I know you wanted to make it special with your own vows, but I have a feeling you are going to love the vows she has picked out. And I have the ring. Now, breathe," she instructed.

She checked her watch, and being the punctual best girl, she opened the door and escorted the bridegroom toward the best day of his life.

The Rose Main Reading Room of the New York Public Library had been transformed into a bridal paradise. Thanks in much part to Kate's friend, Saige Townsend, the manager for event planning at the New York Public Library. She couldn't believe that she hadn't thought about having their wedding at the library to begin with. It was such a special place for Castle, and it just never dawned on her until they were in a pinch.

There wasn't any hint of the space being part of a library. All counters had been draped and adorned with flowers; tall vases with only four purple Calla Lilies and sparse greenery. The magnificent space, that measured nearly two city blocks, was cut in half by the main delivery desk, with its fluted Doric columns and arched pediments. It was in that area, the bridal party was patiently waited.

An elegant, and surprisingly composed Katherine Houghton Beckett stood with her father, ready to begin the most important years of her life. The clamoring of the guests told her the space was filling up and it wouldn't be much longer.

Her father sensed her excitement. "It won't be much longer, Katie." Her feathered lashes rapidly blinked; stymieing any threatening tears.

The bridegroom, best girl and groomsmen entered and took the long walk up the aisle. Richard Castle marveled at how the room had been transported. There were eleven aisles made out of the oak reading desks. In the front and back of each desk were seven chairs, totaling three hundred and eight places. Enough for all invited. On the aisle side of each desk, there sat an oak book holder. Upon them rested many of Richard Castle's book. Each book had the middle pages folded and glued together and then shaved into a heart. On either side of the book holders were boxes of petite flowers. No two aisles were the same.

Castle was awe struck at the little touches that Kate had included in their special day. How she honored him by having the ceremony at the library and then the little things like the books, just totally blew him away.

He had finally made it to the altar where he was greeted by his friend, the Mayor. A little smile graced Bob's lips. Richard returned the favor. He gathered the courage to turn and face the wedding guests. He stepped forward to the first row of chairs and kissed his mother's cheek. His shiny eyes conveying his love and gratitude for her presence. He joined the wedding party when the lights dimmed and the processional music began.

There was only a piano and cello providing the music. They played a cover of the song _A Thousand Years. _Jenny was the first to emerge from behind the massive main desk. She walked down the white linen aisle runner, strewn with white rose petals mixed with purple Calla Lilies. Her slate grey, off the shoulder gown rustled quietly against the material. Remembering her own wedding, she grinned at her husband, Kevin, then to Rick, knowing how excited he was to be standing, waiting for his bride.

Maddie followed in the same cut of gown as Jenny's; hers a deep forest green. The side draping moving in time with the music, and as she approached the altar, she gave Rick a quick wink. His smile widened.

Pretty in plum, Lanie, made her way down the aisle. Her thoughts racing a mile a minute through her head. Mostly they centered on the bride who was waiting to make her entrance, but she also didn't want to misstep. She gave Javier a twinkling smile and took her place next to Maddie.

As if on cue, the assembly stood and waited for the bride to make her entrance. And that she did. She rounded the corner of the desk and made her way to the center aisle. Castle's breath hitched and his eyes welled with tears as her proud carriage and long strides brought her closer to him. The music swelled with anticipation and then quieted with reverence as Jim Beckett presented his daughter to her future husband. Lovingly, Richard took Katherine's hand and stepped forward toward their destiny.

When everyone was seated, the booming, commanding voice of Bob Wheldon crackled through the venue. "Katherine Houghton Beckett and Richard Edgar Castle are here today, with their family and friends, to declare publicly their love for one another, and to be joined in marriage. This is much more than a social and civil occasion, because it is a declaration of their hearts, built upon experience, and enriched by their love. With love it is possible to live a life together, each seeking, and encouraging the joy, the comfort, the health, and the enrichment of the other, all of which will divide sorrow and multiply satisfactions.

"Who gives this woman?" he asked.

"I do," Jim Beckett clearly affirmed, without hesitation.

"Katherine and Richard, please face each other," the Mayor instructed the couple.

Kate gave her bouquet to Lanie for safe keeping. They faced each other, and both realized at that moment, this was it. The waiting was over.

"Katherine repeat after me. I, Katherine Houghton Beckett, vow to help you, Richard Edgar Castle love life."

She found her voice and it was strong and purposeful as she repeated, "I, Katherine Houghton Beckett, vow to help you, Richard Edgar Castle love life."

"To always hold you with tenderness, and to have the patience that love demands."

"To always hold you with tenderness, and to have the patience that love demands," she said, holding his hands a little tighter.

"To speak when words are needed, and share the silence when they are not."

"To speak when words are needed, and share the silence when they are not." She grinned at the silence part.

"To live within the warmth of your heart, and always call it home."

"To live within the warmth of your heart, and always call it home." She finished with her trademark lip bite. Her excitement contagious and spilling into the hands of one Richard Edgar Castle.

"Richard, repeat after me. I, Richard Edgar Castle, vow to help you, Katherine Houghton Beckett love life."

"I, Richard Edgar Castle, vow to help you, Katherine Houghton Beckett love life," he started lovingly.

"To always hold you with tenderness, and to have the patience that love demands."

"To always hold you with tenderness, and to have the patience that love demands," he repeated, getting lost in the depths of her hazel eyes.

He thought he had seen every emotion they offered. But he was wrong. They were so full of commitment and veneration for what they were embarking upon. He didn't think it was possible to love her more, but at that moment, he found another level to this extraordinary woman.

"To speak when words are needed, and share the silence when they are not," the Mayor continued.

"To speak when words are needed, and share the silence when they are not." At that moment, words were the furthest thing from his mind.

"To live within the warmth of your heart, and always call it home."

"To live within the warmth of your heart, and always call it home," he finished what he considered to be the most perfect vows for them.

Mayor Wheldon looked to Lanie first and asked, "The ring, please?"

Lanie handed the simple platinum band over to Kate. She turned back to Castle and took his left hand and poised the ring on his ring finger.

"Katherine, repeat after me. This ring is the symbol of unity in which our two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle."

"This ring is the symbol of unity in which our two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle." Her eyes never left his.

"Wherever we go, we will always return to one another."

"Wherever we go, we will always return to one another."

"This is my promise of love to you."

"This is my promise of love to you," she repeated earnestly.

"To give the best of myself and ask no more than you give in return."

"To give the best of myself and ask no more than you give in return." And this she knew to be true of a man that had patiently waited for her.

"To share with you my time, and to bring joy, strength and imagination to our relationship."

"To share with you my time, and to bring joy, strength and imagination to our relationship." She finished and easily slipped the ring into place. A shy smile of triumph graced her lips.

The Mayor looked to Alexis who had the ring ready for her father. Before he took it, he placed a simple kiss to her cheek. The gesture spoke volumes. He turned to Kate and took her left hand and repeated the words that his friend, Bob, put forth. Without prompting, he slid the platinum and diamond band onto his wife's ring finger.

"The vows you have just taken, pledging love, mean far more than mere words ever can. May their gentle spirit move in you. May your years fulfill the beauty of the feelings expressed today. And may you always put these vows above the things that make life smaller.

"Richard, you may kiss your bride," the Mayor concluded with a wide grin.

Castle carefully stepped closer, and with devotion born of the moment, he took her face into his hands and gently kissed her with the respect she deserved. For she was his wife. His wife. When they parted, their foreheads kissed in a symbolic gesture that was theirs and theirs alone.

"Ladies and gentlemen," boomed the Mayor, "I give you, Mr. and Mrs. Richard Edgar Castle."

They headed down the aisle to recessional music of _"Let It Go",_ something that Kate had chosen to celebrate leaving behind a sometimes painful and confused past to start a exciting and purposeful life with her new husband, Richard Edgar Castle.

The applause and rousing cheers followed them out of the Main Reading Room and into the Public Catalog area. But it didn't matter where they were at the time, they spilled into each other arms and properly kissed like the lovers they were. To hell with the respectful wedding kiss, they were in love and they needed the other to know just how much.

They broke apart and laughed when Castle picked her up and spun her around until she begged to be put down; feinting dizziness.

"So, Mrs. Castle? How do you feel? Any different?" he asked, wanting to know precisely at that moment if she felt a sudden shift in her being.

"Hungry," was her only answer, followed by an eruption of the giggles. Then suddenly she was very serious. "It feels wonderful to be able to call you my husband."

"Hungry? That was your first thought?" he teased as he thoroughly kissed her. He was never going to tire of kissing her.

The reception went on until the wee hours of the morning, and the newlyweds stayed until the last couple that had attended their special evening, had wished them well and said goodbye. Castle was sitting next to his wife rubbing her incredibly sore feet when the DJ put on Frank Sinatra's, _Witchcraft_.

Kate threw her head back and laughed. "Really?"

"Really," Rick replied. "Come on, let's dance the last dance and then go home."

Kate begrudgingly let him lead her to the dance floor for one last dance. Her shoes long forgotten, she reached up on her toes to peck his cheek. "Thank you for waiting and being my knight in shining armor."

"Always. Oh, I almost forgot. There is a gift from you in my jacket. May I open it?" he asked, like it was an early Christmas present.

"Let's just enjoy this dance. Okay?"

"Okay." He tried not to sound disappointed, but he was. Kind of.

The dance was over and the newly married couple sealed it with a kiss. Kate reached into Castle's jacket and pulled free his gift. She lovingly handed it to him. Rick wasn't paying much attention to the song the DJ was now playing as he started to open the red box.

"Let me guess. Is it the Panthere 500? Or maybe the Crocodile 888?" he fathomed.

"Just open it, Castle," Kate deadpanned. She stepped back to watch his reaction.

"It's not a pen. It's." The words died on his lips as he looked at the object in the box. The window read, "Pregnant, 3+". Then Castle listened to the music by Paul Anka, _(You're) Having My Baby_. There was no mistaking what Kate's gift was. He dropped the box and took his wife into his arms and soundly kissed her.

"Careful," she murmured against his lips. "That's how we got this way."

They held onto each other and gently swayed to the rest of the song. Castle whispering into the shell of her ear his gratitude and how very much he loved her.

"Best wedding ever," he squealed, as he picked her up and carried her out of the reception area to the waiting limo.

"Home?" he asked.

"I'm already there," she answered.

A flick of a switch and the privacy screen went up, cuing the driver to take the long way home.

Across town, the photographer's assistant was playing a familiar song as she printed pictures of the newly married Mrs. Richard Castle. With her sketch pad handy, she drew the basic shape of Kate's face and features and had made notations of changes to come.

After viewing her handy work, she purred, "Now you're perfect." Then she hit the play button to her favorite song, _"We'll Meet Again."_

THE END


End file.
